amame otra vez 2
by ghostgirlfireligt1
Summary: segundo capitulo lo siento todavia no ce como actualisar en la misma historia.


**POV LANEY**

No¡ ¿estas hablando en serio?-exclame estupefacta.

Te lo juro-dijo kon.

Whoo, jamás me imagine eso de ellos y mucho menos de kin-tal ves si de corey pero no de kin-¿como fue que eso paso?

Ya te dije, después de que te fuiste sus nuevos amigos les lavaron el cerebro algo así-explico detalle tras detalle-ahora corey es el típico chico malo, Casanova y mi hermano lo siguió, aun sigue siendo un nerd, bueno, solo que con estilo-dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa divertida.

Valla ironía, tal ves no conozca del todo a corey y kin-intervino Dimitri en nuestra conversación-por todo lo que nos conto laney, pero, llegar a esos extremo…

De que hablas Dimitri, tu eras así en Francia-lo interrumpió Gedeón-asta que alguien con agallas te lo quito, bueno, más o menos.

Laney , ¿cierto?-pregunto kon

Exacto, quien como ella-

Cierto y en que salón les toco-pregunto kon.

Am aquí dice, 2'A-le respondí viendo el papel.

Genial ¡asique de nuevo seremos compañeros-exclamo kon emocionado-vamos les enseñare nuestro salón.

Kon nos encamino asía nuestro salón, por lo menos se que ahora tendré un problema menos que enfrentar sin kon, al llegar kon toco la puerta de allí salió un hombre mayor

Llega tarde señor kujira-dijo el vejete ese.

Si lo se profesor Vermont, pero esta ves si tengo una razón-se disculpo kon con una mirada de terror en su cara.

A si, más le bale que sea buena-

Lo es, estos chicos estaban perdidos por ahí y yo los traje a su salón asignado-contesto kon.

Eso es cierto-nos pregunto el anciano.

Si señor-contestamos los tres al unisonó.

Bien, entren, esta vez se salvo señor kujira, pero para la próxima no tendré piedad, puede pasar a su lugar y en cuanto a ustedes-dijo mirándonos de arriba asía abajo-preséntense a la clase.

Nosotros solo entramos rápido, antes de que el vejete ese se enojara otra vez.

.

.

.

Mocosos hoy tendremos a tres nuevos compañeros que vienen del extranjero o para ser más exactos de Francia, preséntense por favor-

Holo mi nombre es Gedeón Dupont, un gusto en conocernos-se presento el haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mientras atrás se podía escuchar a unas chicas decir "el gusto es de nosotras" a lo que yo solo rodé los ojos y Gedeón soltó una risita.

Dimitri Dupont, primo de Gedeón-y por segunda vez se escucharan cuchicheos de las chicas, locas, acaso no pueden ver ni un solo hombre sin derretirse.

Laney, laney penn-fue lo único que yo dije, se que no debería ser indiferente pero bueno, es la costumbre-lindas piernas-escuche decir a un chico, hombre tenia que ser, cuando voltio a ver quien me avía dicho eso quede completamente sorprendía, no porque el chico fuera guapo o algo por el estilo, si no que aun lado de el se encontraba cierto peli azul mirándome con cierto asombro en los ojos, bestia con pantalones apretados, converse (ustedes imagínenselo como Marshall lee de hora de aventura, solo que de azul, no tengo mucha imaginación para la ropa) y no llevaba su inseparable gorro… COREY¡

**FIN POV LANEY.**

**POV COREY.**

Hoy desperté algo incomodo, no lo sé, pero ciento que algo extraño pasara, bueno no me queda más que ignorar eso, me cambie, tome mi guitarra y me fui a la escuela en mi skate ya que mi auto esta en el mecánico, llegue a al instituto y no, nada estaba pasando, todo estaba normal, me senté en mi asiento al lado de Mitch, mi mejor amigo, platicamos un rato, asta que el vejete ese que tengo como maestro entro, barios minutos después alguien toco la puerta, de nuevo tarde e kon, detrás de el entraron dos chicos y una chica, no los mire a ellos es más ni siquiera los escuche solo mire a la chica, no se porque pero algo en ella me parecía familiar(que no es obvio idiota, ese corey tiene muy mala memoria).

Laney, laney penn-No¡ eso no podía ser, cierto, tenia que ser una maldita mentira-lindas pierna-escuche "susurrar" a Mitch que estaba aun lado de mi, pero al parecer ella lo escucho claramente por que de inmediato volteo hacia nosotros, mierda Mitch debiste quedarte callado, ella se me quedo viendo con los ojos completamente abiertos al igual que yo, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda, DEJA VUA, así que era esto lo que iba a pasar.

Muy bien pacen a sus asientos-maldición mas le vale que no se siente junto a mi, para mi buena suerte (y para ella) se fueron a la ultima fila cerca de la ventana junto a kon, y así fue toda la clase, de vez en cuando ella volteaba hacia mi y yo solo la veía de reojo tapándolos con mi flequillo.

Rinnnnnn se escucho la campana de cambio se clases, vi como tomaba sus cosas lo mas rápido posible, parecía nerviosa y salió del aula.

Viejo te vas a quedar todo el día ahí sentado-pregunto Mitch arqueando una ceja, maldita mierda me que de aquí sentado por el maldito shock-corey

Eh ¡-

Que te quedaste como idiota todo este tiempo, pasa algo-pregunto de nuevo y yo solo negué con la cabeza- a ya se es la chica nueva, acaso será tu nueva presa, porque si no es así yo si me apunto, la pelirroja tiene lo suyo, sabes dicen que las francesas son las mejores besando-debo admitir que lo que dijo no me pareció nada bien.

No es eso Mitch, además no es francesa-se me quedo viendo.

Y tu como sabes-

Eso no importa ahora, ay que irnos de aquí-tome mis cosas junto con mi guitarra y salimos del aula, debo admitir que Mitch si tenia razón en algo, rayos si que avía cambiado a tal nivel que ni la reconociera, la seguí con la mirada, ¡a no aso si que no! maldito destino (si, el destino) al club de música ¡NO!- Me lleva la que me trajo-maldito destino de mierda (sigamos culpando al destino).

.

.

.

**FIN POV COREY.**

**POV LANEY.**

Kon porque no me dijiste que corey estaba en el mismo salón-lo regañe.

Porque no me lo preguntaste-respondió con simpleza y se encogió de hombros, iba a regañarlo otra vez pero el profesor entro y no tuve de otra más que sentarme, parecía de unos 23 años, cabello rubio platinado, delgado, alto, unos hermosos ojos almendrados y debo admitir que era guapo, vestía con un pantalón se mezclilla, zapatos de charol, camisa de botones gris, corbata negra y un chaleco negro encima, todas las chicas empezaron a balbucear cosas sobre el, otras solo lo veían con ojos de corazón, entre los alumnos pude divisar a barias caras familiares, kin, carrie, lenny, kim y konni.

Buenos días alumnos-saludo a la clase y fijo su mirada asía mi, Gedeón y Dimitri-valla al parecer tenemos nuevos compañeros, ok por lo regular siempre hago que nos platiquen sobre ustedes asique, chicos pueden hacer preguntas-anuncio el hombre a lo que casi todos levantaron las manos, más que nada mujeres-pueden pararse chicos-nos dijo a nosotros-konni

Am porque decidieron mudarse peaceville, dijo no es que moleste pero u.. ustedes entienden-parecía algo nerviosa mientras miraba intensamente a Gedeón.

A bueno, laney y su madre nos hablaron maravillas de peaceville, y mi tío, el padre de Dimitri quedo impresionado por la cantidad de grandes artistas aquí en peaceville a si que mando a mi padre, su hermano, a mudar la compañía aquí-contesto el con una sonrisa, otro levanto la mano.

Mitch-el profesor le dio la palabra a ese chico el mismo que dijo lo de mis piernas, por alguna extraña razón me dio un pequeño escalofrió y sentí su mirada penetrarme.

Am, si la chica, laney cierto-yo solo asentí-ok, entonces eres de aquí, porque nunca te avía visto-(mentiroso).

Si, soy de aquí solo que tuve que irme por algo personal-mire a corey y el me miro a mi-pero logramos superarlo y volvimos.

Y ustedes-continuo mientras nos apuntaba a los chicos y a mi-¿solo son amigos?-ok esa pregunta no me gusto.

Ellos si, yo no-que carajos estas insinuando Dimitri.

Interesante-escuche decir a ese tal Mitch, demonios este tipo no me da muy buena espina.

Ok, ahora me toca a mi-el profesor nos izo una seña para que nos levantáramos-escogieron este club, entonces eso quiere decir que saben tocar un instrumento o algo por el estilo.

Si-contestamos nosotros.

Bien, entonces que están esperando, manos a la obra, enséñenos todo lo que tienen-

De acuerdo-Gedeón saco una hoja mi mochila, por favor no que haga lo que creo que ara- laney-mierda.

Vamos Dimitri, am necesito a alguien que sepa tocar la batería-en ese momento y no se como konni aparece en la batería.

Aquí-

Ok, solo debes seguirnos-le entrego la hoja-ok esto se llama "love runs out" y la compuso laney-Gedeón tomo su lugar en el piano, Dimitri tomo un pandero y yo mi bajo.

**Gedeón **

I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun  
I'll be the bright, in black, that's making you run  
And I feel alright, and we'll feel alright  
Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out  
I'll be doin' this, if you ever doubt  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out  
**Dimitri **  
I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium  
I'll be your fifty thousand clapping like one  
And I feel alright, and I feel alright  
Cause I worked it out, yeah I worked it out  
I'll be doin' this, if you ever doubt  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out  
**Dimitri y Gedeón **  
I got my mind made up and I can't let go  
I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul  
I'll be running, I'll be running  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out  
**Laney **  
There's a maniac out in front of me  
Got an angel on my shoulder, and Mephistopheles  
My momma raised me good, Momma raised me right  
Momma said "do what you want, say prayers at night"  
And I'm saying them, cause I'm so devout  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out, yeah

**Todos **  
I got my mind made up and I can't let go  
I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul  
I'll be running, I'll be running  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out  
**Gedeón **  
Ooh, we all want the same thing  
Ooh, we all run for something  
Oh for God, for fate  
For love, for hate  
For gold, and rust  
For diamonds, and dust  
**Todos **  
I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun  
I'll be the bright in black that's making you run

I got my mind made up and I can't let go  
I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul  
I'll be running, I'll be running  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out

I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun  
I'll be the bright and black that's making you run  
And I feel alright, and we'll feel alright  
Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out  
**Dimitri **

Til the love runs out.

En cuanto acamamos, empezaron una serie de aplausos.

Genial, de verdad que son geniales-parece que el maestro parecía complacido, se dirige hacia a mi-a si que tu eres la compositora.

Si, de hecho-

Será un placer tenerlos aquí-era sorprendente como pasaban las horas, el timbre de almuerzo sonó y…

¿Cuando regresaste?-corey me avía tomado del brazo y hablaba con voz grave.

Disculpa-lo mire y dije con incredulidad.

Te pregunte que cuando regresaste-

Lo siento pero porque debería responderte-pregunte con una ceja levantada.

Solo contesta-me exigió mientras apretaba más mi muñeca.

Lo ciento, pero no tengo porque contestarte-dije con una pequeña sonrisa-tu no me conoces y yo no te conozco, recuerdas, porque que yo sepa eso fue lo ultimo que me dijiste-ahora el suavizo su ajare.

Si lo recuerdo bien-pero su mirada todavía parecía siendo fría, si me lo preguntaran a mi yo hubiera dicho que jamás me hubiera imaginado a corey así, valla que si le lavaron el cerebro-habla.

Am oigan, todos nos están viendo, saben-nos interrumpió kin por primera ves y si, efectivamente, todos nos estaban viendo-será mejor que nos vallamos corey.

No me iré asta que me diga cuando regreso-no puedo creer que todo este alboroto solo sea por eso mejor le respondo.

Ayer, contento, ahora suéltame-arranque bruscamente mi mano de su agarre, el solo se me quedo viendo.

Corey, vamos-esta vez fue Mitch quien nos interrumpió-ya te contesto, tenemos cosas que hacer- y con eso ultimo se fueron, pero antes corey dio una ultima mirada hacia a mi.

En cerio que esta loco-estaba tan metida en mi pensamientos que no me di cuenta que cuando carrie (como ya lo dije me da flojera y no tengo mucha imaginación para la ropa, a si que después les pasare los links), whooo esperen carrie me esta hablando eso si que es extraño-que ¡ no me mires así, sabes que tengo razón.

No, no es eso, es solo que, me estas ablando, donde quedo esa eterna rivalidad-pregunte extrañada y ella solo se quedo pensando, y se encogió de hombros.

No lo se, tal es porque ya no eres parte de grojband-

Y porque tampoco nosotros estamos en una banda-comento lenny, dando como resultado un-QUE¡-de mi parte.

.

.

.

Este día esta lleno de sorpresas para laney-se burlo Dimitri de mi, a l que yo le di un codazo-ouch, que fue lo que dije.

Cállate, y ustedes-apunte hacia los newman o mas bien dicho en newman-díganme como paso eso.

Pues, digamos que corey y su nueva banda nos dieron una buena paliza en el escenario-contesto lenny, como si nada, el al igual que los otros cambiaron, lenny estaba mas alto algo flaco, pero tenia músculos, carrie estaba más maquilada y tampoco traía su gorro en su lugar tenia otro de diferente color y el cabello más largo, kim al igual que kin tampoco tenia anteojos, si no pupilentes y por ultimo konni, pero no menos importante, también avía adelgazado, no tanto como kon pero lo estaba-son buenos.

Si que lo son-la secundo carrie-e de admitir.

Oigan, creo que aun no nos han presentado formalmente-comento Gedeón dirigiéndose a los cuatro-bueno solo konni-la mencionada solo levanto su mano saludando delicadamente con una sonrisa boba.

Carrie Beff, ellos son las gemelas, Konni y Kim (am no recuerdo se apellido) y Lenny Nepp mi muy lindo novio-dijo algo melosa y beso a lenny en los labios, otra cosa que me sorprendió.

No en cerio-exclame con felicidad por lenny-en buena hora.

Los felicito son una linda pareja-felicito Dimitri con sinceridad.

Gracias-dijeron al unisonó.

Por cierto Dimitri, como es eso de que laney y yo somos amigos pero tu no-dimitri se puso nervioso, lo mire y soltó otra sonrisa nerviosa.

Am ya vieron, las saladitas son horneadas-

.

.

.

**UN MES DESPUES.**

Valla un mes a pasado desde que nos mudamos, corey yo debes en cuando nos miramos fugazmente pero hasta hay, no más, no nos hablamos, no nada, en cuanto a los ex newman, kon, los chicos y yo somos los mejores amigos, ironico, ¿no?, newmans.

Am laney-Dimitri se avía colado en frente de mi-tu sabes que pasado mañana es san Valentín ¿no?.

Am si-mentí, mierda lo avía olvidado-y, ¿que pasa con eso?.

Pues…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Ok, primero que nada gracias por sus reviews.**

**Gumxthief, creo que tienes razón con lo de los celos, tratare de que todo fluya como debe ser, ya saben, todo a su tiempo.**

**Otra cosa que quería decir es que no se si se abran dado cuenta que puse otro nombre en lugar de peaceville- me refiero a la ciudad, o lo que sea.**

**O y casi se me olvidaba.**

**SI, ES CORNEY.**

**Pero también abra sobre las otras parejas, muy poco pero lo abra. **

**Gumxthief, am ciento haber tomado esa idea de, tu sabes, corey, rompe corazones, pero en verdad necesitaba ver a corey acá todo malote, pero lo necesitaba.**


End file.
